Tickling
by MewLover54
Summary: A simple childish act that turns into something more. Lame summary. Hopefully better than it sounds. Please Read and Review. #51shipping


**Tickling**

A green fairy like Pokemon dashed through her forest, being pursued by a pink feline. The fairy's name was Celebi, and her pursuer was called Mew. "You know I'm gonna get you Cel'!" He called to her, in the hopes that she'd give up. She just spun on the spot, still flying away, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good luck with that!" She called back, giggling like a three year old, when in reality she was about 2300 years old. But legendaries age much slower then normal Pokemon, so it'd make them about 16 in relativity to other Pokemon.

Celebi herself, back to the game, was getting quite tired. He'd been chasing her for the best part of an hour. And she'd completely forgotten why. Maybe they were playing a game. Maybe she accidentally spilt berry juice on him again. She was always a bit of a klutz.

Anyway, she didn't want to be caught, mainly because Mew would undoubtedly get big-headed about it if this was a game. Or she was in for some punishment if it was the berry juice thing. Either way, she shouldn't let him win.

But she was starting to sweat uncontrollably. And she was getting really thirsty. She started to actually pant, she was getting so tired.

Mew, on the other hand, still had excess energy to burn off. He had a double chocolate cake for breakfast and ten pixie sticks for a snack. Sure he was sweating but he wasn't tired at all. He smirked when he started to gradually close the gap between the two of them.

Celebi burst into a clearing, as Mew tackled her from behind. They rolled around the clearing of her little, secret flower garden laughing. After they stopped, Mew sat triumphantly on her stomach, pinning her to the ground, smiling in pride.

"We both new I'd wear you down eventually, Celebi!" Mew gloated to the trapped time travel legendary. Celebi rolled her eyes, before spotting the big purple stain on his fur.

She's in trouble.

"Now you stained my fur. Now usually I'd return the favour, but you don't have fur. And it's not really fair to stain your skin. That'd be harder to remove." Celebi was starting to feel uncomfortable as Mew sat there. Butterfree started to flap around in her stomach for some reason.

"S-so you're letting me o-off with a warning?" Celebi asked, nervously and hopefully. Mew was her best friend, but there was a limit on how close most friends are supposed to be with her. Mew smirked, trailing his paw over her arm.

"Of course not." Mew stated, blatantly. "I happen to of heard a rumour from a certain Pikachu friend of mine that..." He paused, as he kept trailing slowly up both her arms with his paws. Celebi stared, wide eyed at him, with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"What?" She whispered, fearfully and curiously. Mew smirked as his paws got to her sholder blades.

"Grass types are ticklish." After that, his paws got under her armpits and he stated to wiggle his paws around quickly, causing the dual type Pokemon to burst into a giggling frenzy.

"Mew! HAHAHAHAHA! Stop...Stop! That tickles!" She pleaded, as he continued to rub her underarms with his furry paws. The fur, obviously not helping to reduce the tickling effects.

"You know you deserve it!" Mew countered, smirking as she burst out laughing as he got his furry tail to start tickling her feet.

"N-no! Not the HAHAHAHA! Not the feet!" She begged, still laughing like there was no tomorrow. Mew smiled at hearing this sound. Like music to his ears. "P-please stop!" She started to leak tears, as she continued to laugh. Mew then suddenly stopped, falling on top of her to stop her going anywhere just yet.

They just started at one another, getting lost in each others eyes. Mew suddenly closed the small distance between their lips and connected them into a soft and careful kiss. Celebi, still in her giggly mind, kissed back, feeling her heart start to flutter.

They both smiled, Mew wrapping his paws around her back, Celebi wrapping hers around his neck, pulling each other closer, if possible.

Soon though, Celebi regained her senses as her eyes snapped open. Mew obviously did as well, as he pulled back, eyes wide as well. Both of them just started at each other for a while longer, before Mew turned away in shame, blushing furiously. Celebi was also blushing.

"I'm sorry Celebi. I really shouldn't have done that." Celebi just nodded, timidly.

"That's okay Mew. It was just an accident." Just as she was going to get up to get a drink, Mew grabbed her paw.

"Actually. It wasn't an accident." Celebi's eyes snapped open, blushing furiously again.

"What?" She responded, surprised. Mew's ears drooped as he sighed.

"I kind of kissed you because I...Kinda like you...As in more than just a friend." Mew then looked down, refusing to meet her gaze. He was afraid she'd look grossed out or angry.

Celebi continued with her wide eyed stare, with a blush as red as Latias adorning her cheeks. But she smiled and grabbed Mew's shoulder. Mew looked up just in time for Celebi to kiss Mew on the cheek.

"I like you too Mew. We can try this, if you want." Mew smiled his big, signature, goofy smile and nodded, furiously.

"Yea I want to try this! More than I want a Mountain Dew!" Celebi smiled at the gesture. She new that there were few things Mew wants more than Mountain Dew. Her heart fluttered again. A feeling she's going to have to get use to.

"Me too." Celebi responded, re-annunciating the kiss. A much more passionate one. But still full of love and innocence.


End file.
